A girl who cried WereWolf
by coyote13
Summary: second fanfic; summary inside. PLEASEEEEEEE READ AND REVIEW!


**_Summary._**

**Callie was born in La Push. She lived there until she was 9. Then her parents got a good job down in Texas. Callie didnt want to leave, but she did anway. She still feels like she left her soul back in La Push. When she turned 17 there was a horrific fire that started in her house. Unfortunatly, she was the only person that made it out of there alive. She decided to leave her friends and her life in San Antonio and head back up to La Push Washington, where her grandparents will become her legal decides to change her ways completely. She becomes a bitch anddecides not to do the one thing she loves in her life, try out for the Cheer Quad! what wil happen when she finds out she is a part of the La Push Secret? **

**

* * *

**

**_Chaper 1: Moving in!_**

I was on the plane listening to my i-pod touch and playing a game on there. i absolutly hate planes. i decided to pull out my phone and text some of my friends i left behind. As i was telling them about the plane ride, the speaker blared on and the pilot spoke

"We will be landing in 3 minutes. Please buckle your seats and close all drinks. i hope you enoyed flying American Airlines!" that pilot is getting on my last nerve! i buckled my seatbelt knowing i had to wake this dude that made me a human pillow. he was snoring and everything i wanted to punch him. knowing that would either wake him up or will knock him out and he would fall onto the floor. but that yould be just mean.

"Umm sir? its wime to wake up... you have to buckle your seatbelt." i said as piliotly as i could manage.

"canyoudoitforme?!" he mumbled in his sleep. i was used to every kind of speaking,talking too fast, heavy accents, mumbling, slurring, and everything else. this guy has the nerve to ask me to buckle his seat belt for him.

"ewww... im a minor dude! your lucky i let you lay on me. if i wasnt in a ball i would kick you ASS!" i said that a bit too loud. he woke up to that and buckled his seat belt. he started apoligising. he wanted to explain his dream to me. What did i look like a theripist? well shoot i aint goin into that buisnesss anytime soon!

the plane landed and i was the last one out. I called my friend, Sammy, because she texted me on the plane and told me to. it rang a few times and i heard her answer. I also heard someone in the background.

"hey Callie! how was the plane ride?" the low, sounds like a guy, said something about a football game.

"Ugh it was horrific! i was a human pillow... do yall want ta know what he said to me when i tried to wake him up?" i said. my accent running deep into this conversation. i could tell my squad was there listening

"tell us!" the whole squad squealed. i swear these girls are ganna make me deaf!

"okay well i told him that we was ganna land and he had ta buckle his seat belt. he mumbled 'can ya do it for me?' i freaked out on that guy!" at this point they were all laughing i heard the phone move and go off speaker. i heard a familiar voice come on to the phone. it was brock!

"hey sweetie. how ya doin? i miss you! our championship is tonight? i need my good luck charm!" even though i broke up with him before i got onto the plane he still called me sweetie....i wonder if he listened to me?

"well im doin just fine i am waitin' for my grandparents to come pick my up...this place is sooo cloudy! you can say goodbye to my tan!good luck on the game! trust me you have all the luck in the world!" i said. it was true! i tought my squad well. i wonder who took over being the captain once i left. i decided this needed to be delt with right now. "hey girls! whos the new captain?" they were all quiet. uh oh it better not be that skank mallory! Even though she was good. she only used the spot in the cheer squad to get laid.

"We havnt figured that out... we thought that the former captain should pick." THANK GOD! i pictured them all in my head...i needed to pick the one that was naturally beta. since i was alpha. i needed to pick the one with good skill so i could see them winning the national championship on ESPN.

"well ill pick myu beta of the team. Sammy! i will be in contact more with sammy then all' yall... yall better listen to her. i better be getting videos of your cheer moves! haha! Shit! my grandparents are here! i better go GO PANTHERS WOOH!" they all cheered and i hung up. this is ganna be hard. I just cant leave my squad. so i was tied. should i leave my heart to find my soul or forget my soul and run to my heart? i decided to go with finding my soul. i missed La Push.

"Hello Callie. are you ready to go?" they looked at my outfit with their eyes about to fall outta their eye sockets! i was wearing a white camie and short jean shorts. I had my flip flops that the squad all made for me. the flipflops had all theirnames on it in sharpies.i nodded and my gandpa grabbed my bag. My cousin was in the car with uncle Billy. His name is Jacob Black. he smiled at me and help my grandparents with my suitcase. i only had one because most of my stuff burned in the fire. but some stuff was moved here by a moving truck.

"hey callie! dont worry. everything made it over to the house safe and sound. its nice to finally see you!i havnt seen you since you were 9. what have you been up to?" jacob greeted me once i was in the backseat with him.

"hey jake! thank god everything made it there. ive been cheering! its my passion!"

"will you be joining the team in La Push?"

"naw i wont be captain. and i always take leadership." Everyone looked around. well thats odd jake was talking about how i would love his friends. and by the sound of it... they were hotter then the guys down i San Antonio! that would make the girls but the next flight out here!

*******Pulling up to the house*******

As we pulled up i looked at the driveway. MY BABY WAS HERE!!!!!!!! i opened the door and actually jumped out of a moving car. i didnt car i got onto my feet and ran to my car. it was a Royal Blue 2013 ford mustang GT. the interior was midnight black. i was loooking for my keys. i looked back and jake was dangling my keys in front of me

"Forget something?"he said as i snatched the keys i motioned him to the passenger side. "wow...Can i carpool with you?"

"yeah i need direction to the school anyway! If your friends are as big as you i will only give one of them a ride."i said. Jake was huge!**(A/N:i wont gho into detail because you already know what he looks like.)** Thats when my grandparents came up. they had big news of their own. they tapped on the window and i rolled it down "yes?"

"well since your room isnt ready yet.. we were wondering if you wouldnt mind staying with your cousin. you could sleep on his couch or something. you could come home every day you dont have school and work on your and Cal, you start school tomorrow." thats all they said and they went inside.

"well this sucks... let me go get my bags and throw them into the back." i looked up to find my sunglasses. i knew i didnt need them but driving without them. i wouldnt be able to focus! i grabbed them and put them on my head until i need them. i grabbed my bags and popped the trunk. i noticed my beach bag in there with my swimsuit. and here i though it burned and i needed to buy another one! Thank god i didnt.

"Whcih way to your house cuz?" i asked jake as he was looking confused.

" two blocks to the north." okay im not that good with directions. he saw the confusion and tld me turn by turn directions.

*****at jakes house*****

All his friends were starring at my car when we pulled up. once i shut the car off i popped the trunk and stepped out. these guys are beyond words! "why dont yall be gentlemen and help with my bags?" i used my southern charm and they grabbed my was right by me

"Do you have to manipulate my friends? or is that just a habit?" he asked. i couldnt answer i was laughing so hard! one of his friends wouldnt stop starring at me. it was getting annoying ar the guys brought in my luggage one of them stopped in front of me.

"hello, my name is Jared. May i escort you inside?"huh... this couldnt hurt. ive always wanted an escort. oh man Jake was pissed off. i just gave him a smile and answered jared,

"hi im Callie. Yes you may." i wrapped my arm around his and his arm was very warm. i got inside and the guys were all on the couch. i heard their stomachs all growl at the same time. i laughed, "are yall hungry?"they all looked at me and gave me puppy dog eyes and nodded **(A/N: i couldnt help it!! lol puppy dog eyes, get it! they are werewolfs..hahaha) **i went into the kitchen and started cooking some spagetti. i made alot because i knew with those guys that big they could eat the whole state of texas and still be hungry.


End file.
